


Shy actors

by Jen88



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen88/pseuds/Jen88
Summary: Hi, this is a story I wrote a couple of years ago, but I wrote it in my language. So now I’m going to translate it. I hope I get one or two chapters done every week. Please forgive me if something isn’t correct.xoxo





	1. Chapter 1

These convention days were always busy days, they were transported from one corner to the other until late at night. Jensen loved the fans, he knew that they had contributed their part to where he stood today. Nevertheless, he often didn’t feel very well in his skin, when he came on the stage you could often tell after a short time that some questions made him feel uncomfortable. While his colleagues usually accepted this with a smile or even received it. Often they had to help him when he was not up to par. They then crashed the panel, to the delight of the fans.  
Jensen was glad that the first evening had come to an end. His voice was hoarse and he was tired. "Now I take a quick shower and then I go to bed and fall asleep watching TV" he thought.  
They all stood in the foyer and Rob, Rich, Jared and Misha wanted to have a drink together. "Hey Mr. Ackles, are you coming with us?" Jared shouted. "No thank you tomorrow maybe" he grinned. Everyone stared at him in astonishment, as he was usually always there. "Oh, really? Come on! Rich nodded to him, gently tapping his hand on Jensen 's back. "Nah, I can barely keep my eyes open, I really need a bed now," he apologized. Jared waved off "old men just need their beauty sleep". Rob and Rich laughed and walked with Jared toward the exit. Jensen nodded to Misha, who stared at him. Then he turned and mumbled "good night, see you tomorrow" and went to the elevators. He pushed the button and waited.  
He could feel Misha's eyes on his back, but did not turn around because he was really too tired for that. "Misha has been watching me again and again all the time, between the panels, at breakfast. Whenever we met and I looked at him, he quickly looked away or grinned embarrassed, "he thought while he waited for the" ping "the elevator was there. He just went to press the button for his floor turned and immediately stopped the already closing door. He saw Misha still standing there and staring at him. They just stood there and looked at each other. Neither of them dared to move. Jensen was mesmerized, only now he noticed how incredibly beautiful Misha's eyes were, he could have fallen into it.  
"What's now? "Jared shouted, poking his head trough the entrance door. Misha was stunned and smirked at Jensen. He could not resist a slightly embarrassed smile. Jared rolled his eyes and left. Finally, he beckoned to him "do you want to take roots? Come on! "Called Jensen, to ease the embarrassing situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Misha followed his colleague's request, his head slightly down. The door closed and the elevator went up.  
"Do you hear that?" Misha said horrified. The dark blonde nodded and looked up.

 

The elevator jerked, and a loud scratching could be heard. When the elevator stopped abruptly and rocketed a bit, both fell to the ground.  
Misha scowled at the handle, bleeding slightly. Jensen jumped up immediately to help him. "Hey Misha are you okay? He shouted, grabbing him by both shoulders. Misha groaned and held his head. "It .... it's alright, ah," he replied with a pained face. Jensen smiled. "I'll get help," he said and got up to press the emergency button. He squeezed, but nothing happened. He tried again and again. "Come on, not now!" He exclaimed angrily. "Jensen," Misha said almost trembling. He looked over at him in horror, and immediately felt sorry for him. Misha crouched on the ground and seemed to be in pain.  
Jensen was tired and what he was doing for his friend now, would change everything, he knew that.   
He sat next to him and lifted him so that his colleague with the wonderful blue eyes could rest his head on his chest. Misha turned his head questioningly to Jensen, who looked at him lovingly. "It's ok, Misha I got you", he whispered to his ear. Misha had a soft smile on his face and now he gratefully placed his head on Jensen's chest. He could hear his heartbeat and feel him breathing, he could smell him and Jensen smelled so good Misha thought.  
Jensen put his left arm around Misha's upper body and held him tight. The smaller one pressed himself closer to Jensen and put his left hand on his hip. Jensen could feel a tear on his hand dripping from his friend's face, gently stroking his dark hair with his free hand. For a few minutes they just sat there and Jensen looked at the disheveled dark hair.  
As Misha straightened up he felt slightly dizzy and he opened his eyes in fright. Jensen helped him to sit down and tried to reach someone a few more times. Nothing.

Misha started crying, now he couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. If his colleague only knew that he wasn’t so sad because of the injury, but for a completely different reason.  
Jensen leaned down to him, but Misha put his hands over his face so he wouldn’t have to look at Jensen. The taller one didn’t know what to do, his friend was clearly in pain and wept awfully.  
Jensen knelt close to him and gently removed his hands from his face. Misha looked up at him with sad eyes. Jensen offered him a crumpled handkerchief from his trouser pocket. Misha smiled miserably and blew his nose.  
But as soon as he looked again into the green eyes, thick tears accumulated in his own. Jensen's smile froze instantly. There was something wrong with Misha, all the time, and whatever it was, now it was breaking out of him.  
He didn’t know how to reassure his colleague. He carefully took both hands and placed them gently on Misha's cheeks, who looked at him in astonishment.  
"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," Jensen said softly. He closed his eyes and as if in slow motion, bridged the short distance between his and Misha's lips. As their lips touched tenderly, the blue-eyed sighed. What made Jensen smile.  
He didn’t know why or how this happened, but right now it felt right and damn good.  
Jensen sat down on Misha's lap and leaned more into the kiss. He felt the hands of his kiss partner caressing his back, causing him to moan slightly. Dazed on, the smaller one began to slowly move his lips and cautiously asked with his tongue the other ones mouth for entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you like it


	3. Chapter 3

As automatically, he opened his mouth. Their tongues stroked each other and merged.  
Actually, he just wanted to get his friend out of the situation, what’s happening? Jensen noticed how his hands wandered into Misha's neck.  
Slowly they parted and Misha looked at Jensen with a grinning bedroom look. The bigger one asked him, "Everything ok?". "Jensen" started Misha, but he put his finger on his friend's mouth. "Yes, Misha, I understand, I know what was going on with you all the time. I just did not want to see it. It's been going on for a while, I....I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry. "He apologized.  
"It tormented me so much, all the time. But I still have not dared to make it clear what is depressing me. Today I've been trying to hint at you all day hoping you'd notice. And when that happened with the elevator and my injury and I was already close to the tears anyway, I could not stand it anymore "he looked at Jensen expectantly.  
The dark haired felt his heart pounding through his chest, it hurts as if it was about to jump out as he waited for an answer.  
The dark blonde smiled slightly embarrassed, which made Misha take a deep breath. "I always liked you more than I wanted to admit, but I didn’t expect that," he replied.  
Jensen noticed that his colleague got uncomfortable under him and didn’t really know what’s going on. He grinned broadly and gave him a short kiss on the slightly rough lips of his angel. The smaller one exhaled relieved and pulled Jensen closer to him.  
Suddenly the elevator got back on and drove up.   
When the door opened, both looked at each other. Jensen took a look into the corridor, it was quiet and nobody was visible. He grabbed Misha's hand and pulled him towards his room. He opened the door and pulled him inside. "Sit down on the bed I'll be back in a minute", he said and stroked gently over his back as he passed him. Misha shuddered at the gentle gesture. But then he sat down bravely on the bed of his friend and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I think Jensen is dark blonde and you can’t change my mind:p

Jensen stood in the bathroom with both hands propped on the sink and looked in the mirror. "Why am I feeling like this?“ He murmured to himself. He ran his right hand over his mouth and continued to look at himself in the mirror. His friend was waiting on his bed, he couldn’t keep him waiting any longer.

Misha stared at Jensen's bag, which lay on the floor in front of him, he could not believe what had just happened. He wanted it for so long. Again and again he had dreamed of it and yet he was afraid, afraid his colleague could come straight out of the bathroom and send him away after he had considered everything again.  
The door opened and Jensen came back from the bathroom, grinning broadly and Misha was torn from his thoughts. He opened his mouth when he saw how the other grinned and then he had his T-shirt's disposed of, he came towards him, the jeans was pretty far down on his hips so the dark-haired got a good impression of the upper body from Jensen. He smiled back in embarrassment.

Jensen sat down next to his friend without a word and looked at the wound on his head. "It does not look that bad, it doesn’t bleed anymore and it does not have to be sewn," he said softly. Misha looked at him with his puppy eyes and said "thank you for taking care of me, it's all a bit embarrassing for me". His opposite smiled and said "Misha I'm really tired right now, let's sleep a bit and tomorrow we'll talk about everything again, ok?". The blue-eyed man looked at him disappointed, just before that he was afraid, how could he assume this would go on. Misha nodded and got up. "Hey," Jensen shouted, holding him by the arm. "Where do you want to go? I can’t leave you alone with your head“ he grinned. Somehow he enjoyed the uncertainty of his friend. His opposite looked at him startled, but at the same time relieved and smiled. The glassy blue eyes seemed to bore in Jensen and ask what he expected of him now. The taller man pulled him onto the bed, smiling embarrassed. Misha was frozen and yet he let it happen. He saw his friend lie down on his back and open his pants to strip them off and throw them on the floor until he was only wearing his black boxers. Ashamed he looked away. He felt two fingers lift his chin and force him to look into the bright green eyes. These eyes told him it's ok, not so shy. But Misha was still sitting paralyzed on the bed. "Do you need help? Or do you want to sleep in your clothes? That could be uncomfortable, "Jensen smiled. Misha just nodded. Jensen took both hands and carefully pulled Misha's shirt over his head, then helped him with his shoes and motioned him to lie down on the bed. Misha did as ordered, he felt his heart beating against his chest again. He knew right away Jensen would notice if he didn’t already have it.

The larger one came closer and leaned over him, his hands supported next to the head of the other and gave him a tender kiss. Misha could not suppress a slight groan and closed his eyes. The dark blonde broke the kiss, looked at him gently and straightened his upper body, he slowly slid back a bit and looked questioningly at Misha's clear bulge in his pants. He had to smile and then slowly began to open the belt and pants. He kissed him just below the belly button and then took off his pants.

The smaller one had his eyes closed tight and bit his lower lip as he felt the other's lips against him. His cock throbbed and he could do nothing about it, too uncertain, too perplexed he was at that moment. He felt his friend laying next to him. He couldn’t believe it. Both of them were only in their underpants in Jensen's bed. He felt the other resting his head on his shoulder and felt his finger on his stomach, pulling everything together.  
"Relax, we should sleep now," he heard the other softly say. Jensen sensed that he was causing his friend discomfort. Misha still felt his cock throbbing, almost painfully, and he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He opened his eyes, pushing Jensen to one side and leaning sideways to face the other, as Jensen looked into the meanwhile dark eyes of his opposite, he could feel how turned on he got from these eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you you’re up for a little slash, here you go. If not stop reading;)

They looked each other in the eyes and Misha was brave, he exhaled, closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. He slipped a little closer, just so their bodies did not touch.

Jensen put his right hand on the hip of the other, Misha got goose bumps everywhere, he stroked him tenderly and then closed his eyes to make it easier for the smaller one. Misha moved even closer to his friend until their bodies touched. That was the most beautiful feeling in the world, thought the dark-haired and opened his mouth. The green eyed clawed firmly into Misha's hip, Misha bit his lip and now pressed his pelvis certainly but soft against the other. As their cock’s collided, Jensen moaned loudly, surprised about himself, he opened his eyes and saw how his friend looked at his body with an excited look.  
The blue-eyed was surprised that Jensen was just as excited as he was, which only made him harder. His member jerked in anticipation and he threw Jensen with force on the back. Jensen looked at him startled but immediately reacted, grabbed him by the hips and put him on top. Both groaned benevolently. Misha put his hands on Jensen's chest and ran his fingers along his entire body, making circular movements with his hip on the hardness of the dark blonde. Jensen's hands on the others hips showed him the rhythm. Misha’s head fell back as the dark blonde began to breathe heavily and whenever Misha put pressure on his cock, he groaned loudly each time, which only spurred Misha on. The blue-eyed felt the pre cum run out and instinctively put his hand in the shorts and grabbed his own throbbing twitching cock. He groaned loudly and began slowly with up and down movements. Jensen took a deep breath and started trembling with excitement when he saw his friend touching himself. "God Misha! I ... I fuck“ was all Jensen brought out. He shoved him around, pulling his shorts down without warning, quickly getting rid of his own and turning Misha so that he was lying on his back just like himself a few seconds ago. He lay down on him and began to rub his cock on Misha's. They looked deep into each other's eyes and neither of them held their groaning back anymore. Skin touched skin, this feeling was amazing. Jensen slid between the other's legs, took the blue-eyed hand and motioned him to do it himself. The dark blonde closed his eyes and tenderly kissed Misha’s balls, giving gentle kisses and Misha seemed to like it. So he used his tongue, licked on his balls and got deeper. Jensen rubbed his own hardness on the mattress. The dark-haired groaned and Jensen could hear that he was close, he rubbed his cock harder on the mattress and began gently stroking with his fingers on Misha's balls. The blue-eyed man breathed faster, groaning louder, rubbing his cock faster and tighter. "Let it out, oh god Misha you're driving me crazy," said the dark blonde in a rough voice.  
He knelt between the legs of the blue-eyed and began jerking off himself, he realized that he would not take long. This sight was too much for Misha, he rubbed his cock firmly from the shaft to the tip after only a few times more, his whole body twitched and trembled and he groaned with a distorted face "JENSEN, aaaahhhh ... God". His semen splashed moist and warm on his stomach and his chest. "Look at me" gasped the dark blonde. While he pulled him up with his free hand, so that the face of the dark-haired was right in front of his cock. Jensen gasped, breathing hard and his cheeks tightened. Misha opened his mouth and stretched out his tongue. The dark blonde groaned and his hand could not move up and down faster. "Fuck .... fuuuck" he pressed out. He came violently and his semen splashed on Misha's whole face, he hit his twitching member a few times hard on the blue-eyed mouth then he collapsed and fell into his arms. Misha held him tight and after a few minutes as they regained their breath, they dropped onto the bed.  
The dark blonde was still in Misha's arms. The dark-haired wiped his face roughly clean with his shirt, which had previously hung on the edge of the bed, then threw it away. "Misha?" He asked. Misha looked over at him peacefully "what's up Jensen?" He replied. "Can we sleep now?" He said with a grin. The dark-haired laughed, "yes, now we can sleep, may I tell you something else?". "Sure what? My angel, "he teased him. Misha laughed again and whispered, "I feel so good when I'm with you, thousand butterflies fly around in my stomach and I feel like ... I feel it's right." Jensen smiled, leaned up and kissed him tenderly. He looked into the eyes of the dark-haired man. "That gets complicated! You know that, right? "He asked questioningly. "Yes, I know that," he said, smiling wryly. Misha turned and Jensen lay behind him, they fell a sleep cuddling together.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jensen was rudely roused by his alarm clock, his friend didn’t seem to notice. So he crept slowly out of bed, turned off the alarm and went to the bathroom. He looked briefly in the mirror and saw himself grinning, now he also felt the butterflies Misha had meant.  
Misha woke up and felt that he was alone, he sat up and looked around. Everything was still there, like last night. "Shit, Jensen?" He shouted. "Bathroom" came the answer. Relieved, smiling, he turned on his back and let the last night pass review. He wondered what would happen next and what he should say to Jensen or how he should behave in his presence.  
Suddenly he was jumped on, the dark blonde had thrown himself on him and grinned wide. "We can not show this in public, you know that? He asked with a serious look. Misha sighed "yes I know but we will behave differently, anyone who is not blind will notice the change and what if something goes public"? "Hm, we should behave discreetly in public and if someone addresses us specifically, we refer to" Destiel ", that we are actors and the fans must be fed," said the dark blonde with an raised eyebrow. "Yes, that's good, you're right, but that can not last forever, what about our families? They'll also ask what's up with us. "Misha asked. "We keep it discreet," replied the other. Both smiled, the dark haired stood up and went to the bathroom as well. After a few minutes, Jensen heard the shower turn on. He smiled and stood up, sneaking into the bathroom, opening the door to the shower and hugging his friend from behind. The blue-eyed was happy, holding the other's hands and nestling his head against the dark-blond one's. He took Jensen's shower gel and put it on his hands, he washed Misha thoroughly while he was still standing behind him. The smaller one turned around and did the same with a broad no longer so shy grin, no part of Jensen's body was spared. Misha rinsed himself first and then his green-eyed friend. "That tickles," called Jensen. But the smaller one didn’t think about to stop and held the water directly into the other's face. "With what? "He asked mischievously, then turned off the water and waited for a reaction from Jensen. The dark blonde grabbed a towel from the outside and dried his face as he ran it back down, he grinned dirty and grabbed Misha with both arms, lifting him up and walked with him wet as they both were, towards the bed.  
The dark-haired tried to fight back but he couldn’t stop laughing. Jensen was now standing right in front of the bed, "well stop fidying .... otherwise" he started but it was too late he slipped and Misha's weight pulled him down on the bed. Immediately, both of them burst out laughing and Misha hit Jensen in the face with a pillow. They played like little children, when they were at the end of their strength, they both lying side by side on their backs. "Idiot" called Jensen. "Hey .... assbut," retorted the dark-haired. They could hardly stop laughing.

"See you at breakfast? "Misha asked. "Sure I'll see ya there“ winked the larger one.Both got up slowly and got dressed, they were already dry, but the bed wasn’t anymore. Misha kissed the dark blond gently on his full lips to say goodbye, he winked challenging at him and went to get fresh clothes.

The green-eyed sat on a chair, since the bed was so wet. "Somehow his behavior has changed since last night, wasn’t he shy and insecure yesterday?" Thought the dark blonde, sinking into his thoughts.

Misha was first down for breakfast, grabbed a plate and loaded what he could. Jared sat alone at a table, with his back turned to him. The dark-haired approached him, he was about to ask if he could sit down, as Jared said "good morning Jen". Misha jumped, Jared looked up in surprise and said "I could have sworn that I smelled Jensen's disgusting shower gel.“


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen was still sitting in his chair, thinking, "was he trying to provoke me to all this? When I think about it he is rarely shy ... although everyone would be uncertain about this topic. "  
Then he got up and made his way downstairs to have breakfast.

Jared looked at Misha in a disturbing way, then he said annoyed "did I miss something? Should I .... "the dark-haired interrupted him" I bought it new, I didn’t know that you find it disgusting. What? Can I sit down? ". Jared nodded and pointed to a chair across from him. Misha sat down without a word and began to eat. The long-haired man scrutinized him, but didn’t say anything, just thought "it was strange how the two looked at each other in the foyer yesterday."

The dark blonde walked with his coffee to his colleagues, he noticed that they didn’t look at each other and sat there wordlessly. He paused to take a deep breath, then he sat down next to Jared with a "morning". He glanced up at Misha, who winked at him and Jensen smiled crookedly. Jared had not said a word, he had seen very well how the two had looked at each other. "I really can’t stand it you literally stink both! "He yelled, rolled his eyes and walked away, pissed off and without taking his plate. The two left behind were speechless and watched as Jared left the room.  
"When I wanted to sit down he thought I would be you, Jensen, he smelled your shower gel! "Misha started. The dark blonde turned pale and said "shit, really, he just knows me too well ... did you, what did you say?". "I acted as if I had the same, but he probably didn’t buy it from me," the other mumbled and shrugged.  
"Maybe ..... oh shit what am I doing now? He is one of my best friends. If he's upset that messes up the whole mood at the convention and then I have a guilty conscience because I'm hiding something from him! "Said Jensen with his head down. "I thought you wanted to keep it discreet," the smaller one said seriously. "Yes, but I did not think about Jared at the moment ..... shit!" said the bigger one. "Do you think he could keep it for himself? He has been joking about us for years, if that would work? Your wives are so good friends, I think he reacts just like he did now. "Misha asked him and continued eating. Jensen looked up at him and then said "I don’t have to tell him exactly, but that us connects more than just friendship". "If you say you can do that with Jared, I trust you," Misha replied, staying serious. Jensen snorted, he shook his head and whispered finally "I can try it carefully !?".

After breakfast, the two separated and Jensen looked for his giant. He finally found him alone in his room. "Make it short Jen I'm not in a mood to talk to you. "Jared shouted. "Well I honestly don’t know where to start," replied the dark blonde.  
"Maybe you'll tell me what's wrong with you? I thought we were friends, you shouldn’t hide anything and then you met Misha last night? I'm not stupid Jen but if there's anything between you and him, I’m not sure if I want to know, "Jared shouted, holding his hands on his head as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Jensen. Who had lowered his head.   
Jensen got tears in his eyes and he could feel Jared hugging him. He returned the hug and finally sobbed "I don’t really understand it either, Misha was different from the beginning, somehow I did like it but I never realized it...really. Tonight ... has changed everything and I have these feelings .... I still do not know where I stand and how it will work but I need you and I don’t want to lose you ". Jared broke away from him, stared at him, backed away, and sat down on his bed.  
"I really can not believe that, the whole time I was joking, I just wanted to annoy you and now you tell me that you spent the night with Misha?" Jared said, shaking his head.

The dark blonde first stared at him with tears, then he got angry and his eyes sparkled badly, he wiped his tears away, took a step towards his friend, tilted his head and said in a rough voice, "if you are not there for me when I need you, maybe you should better go home to your family, we can do the rest without you ". Jensen's eyes sparkled and Jared's mouth was open, he was speechless and got no sound out.


	8. Chapter 8

In the meantime, Misha did his best to supplant his thoughts, which were always diverted to Jensen and Jared. He made autographs and talked to some fans. He wondered where the two were, not that they would get in trouble if they came too late. He was led by the masses of fans, backstage, when he spotted his dark-blonde friend, who, to his surprise, enjoyed talking to a fan. Jensen waved to him, a little uncertain he returned the greeting.

Behind the stage everyone came up to him and pierced him with questions, they had heard that Jared was gone and if he knew if that was true and if he is ill or has something mentally again.

 Misha was horrified he just said he did not know about it and he didn’t know what was going on. He looked around to see if Jensen was already there but he couldn’t see him anywhere.  
The dark-haired approached Rob. "Hey is it true that Jared is gone?" He asked. Rob shrugged "that's how I heard it." Rich smiled at Misha and pulled both of them aside. "Hey, you know how he is sometimes, he's like a little kid sometimes defiant too" Rich said laughing and punched Misha on the shoulder. "I heard that Jensen makes an extra panel with Sebastian. Hey Misha it’s alright, I think Rich and I know what's going on "Rob said with a grin. "Your secret is safe“ he added.  
"Whaaat?" Misha exclaimed. He blushed and didn’t know how to react.  
Sebastian came to him grabbed his hand and said softly "I have to kidnap you briefly." The blue-eyed looked at him perplexed and followed him in the hope that he would finally tell him what's going on. He could hear the others whispering as they walked out together.

Sebastian led him into a small room and asked him to wait there. Misha sat down on a chair standing next to a small table, he propped his elbows on his knees, and leaned his chin against his hands.  
"What is going on here? How could this all get so out of control? "He said to himself. He felt tears, but knowing he had a panel with Jensen right away, he fought against it.  
The door opened, Misha looked up and saw Jensen closing the door, he was startled when he saw his eyes.  
The dark blonde stood in front of him, his arms crossed in front of his body, his eyes sparkled badly and seemed to say shut up, that's all your fault. The blue-eyed sensed how he started sweating and he had to concentrate to not to cry. He lowered his head and put his hands over his face.

"That's it, I messed it up," Misha thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Jared was still sitting and didn’t know what to say.  
"You know, actually you should be able to understand me, that I do not run around with such a topic right away and bind it to everyone's nose. Especially if I or we are not sure ourselves how or if this will work."Jensen said angrily.  
Jared looked at him contemptuously. "That's ridiculous! You and Misha? Did the fans manage to get you to it or did you come up with it, yourself? ".  
The dark blond became stock-still, his hands clenched into fists, his arms stretched out on his body. He gritted his teeth and looked at his colleague as if he was about to attack him.  
The giant stood up in front of Jensen and laughingly said "do not embarrass yourself, but come try it".  
Jensen took a deep breath and finally said "I know our women are close friends, but you are my friend! So think again about everything and then decide! ".  
Jared leaned forward to his friend and almost whispered, "My FRIEND just told me to go home and that's what I'm going to do now."  
Then Jared visibly ran sour to the door and gestured Jensen to leave.  
Jensen ran to the door vigorously pushed the larger with force against the wall and roared "then go".

The dark blonde walked up to the elevator, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe what he had just said and done. It would be best to start work now and not have to face Jared anymore. At least that's what he hoped.

Jared couldn’t believe it, his best friend had just brutally thrown him against the wall and he sent him away. It was a mixture of sadness and anger, which rise in him.  
He grabbed his cell phone and started to plan his departure, called all the people he needed and packed his bag.  
When he left the hotel without saying goodbye to anyone, he sensed the stitches in his heart that Jensen had inflicted on him.


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen was startled when he saw the blue-eyed so depressed, he looked down and noticed his own attitude. He walked up to him and Misha felt arms move around him, he pressed his head against the other's neck and put his arms on his lap.  
"Hey Mish, what's up? Hm come talk to me "said Jensen consolingly. "I am so sorry I did everything wrong and now .... please don’t be mad at me, I didn’t want all this" said Misha in a trembling voice. "It's alright, I'm with you, he’ll be okay. And Mish? I'm not mad at you, I was just so mad at Jared. Sorry it looked like this. "Jensen said as he stroked the blue-eyed’s back.  
Misha squeezed him in relief and looked up at him, their eyes met and Misha looked alternately from the green eyes to the full lips. Jensen bridged the short distance and kissed him tenderly to say sorry. It was a long kiss and the dark-haired had not felt so safe for a long time. "Mmmh," Misha growled and his friend smiled.  
The dark blonde broke and looked him in the eye and finally said "I'll tell you everything now and tonight we'll talk again, all right?". "Alright, do you mean he'll tell someone?“ Misha asked. "Hm no I don’t think so, only his ego is hurt. He will survive it ".  
The dark blonde told him what had happened and the dark-haired listened like he was spellbound.  
Jensen got up and took his friend by the hand, he stopped in front of the door and pulled his friend close to him. He put his arm around Misha's hip and kissed him again.

"And now, now we’re going out there and come what may, we two rock all panel, we’re crashing each other and we'll laugh and make nonsense. Misha smiled at him.  
Jensen was happy and he felt like he had to protect Misha.


	11. Chapter 11

The panel went great and also from the colleagues came only praise. They were both relaxed and as Misha had said before, they changed their attitude towards each other. They became more familiar, the fans loved it and freaked out at every ambiguous look and every touch of the two.  
A fan asked if they could give the love from the fans to Jared because he didn’t feel so well, a little annoyed by the question Jensen took a short video with his cell phone and promised to send it to Jared.  
The rest of the day went just smoothly and somehow it freed the two, that Jared wasn’t there.  
They all went to a restaurant together in the evening. Misha and Jensen sat apart and tried not to look at each other. Which turned out to be difficult.  
On the way back to the hotel they sat side by side in the car, Jensen looked out of the window and Misha sat a little stiffly beside. Rich was the only other one in the car (except the driver). He shook his head and leaned forward, taking the hand of the dark-haired, Jensen looked surprised to Rich. Then he put Misha’s hand on the dark blond ones. Misha and Jensen looked at Rich in embarrassment and then looked each other in the eye, for a moment the world seemed to stand still.  
The dark blonde held the other's hand firmly and smiled gently.  
"Oh, go! You two are so cute, "Rich languished.  
The two looked at each other for a moment, then said in unison, "Shut up". Everyone laughed at the embarrassing situation.  
Arrived at the hotel, Jensen broke away from his friend and they ran in a row to the elevator. Rich was grinning all the time, and Jensen thought, "I'll slap him in his stupid face if he does not stop it." They hugged Rich with grateful looks for his understanding as he left the elevator, still grinning.  
"Shall we talk now?" Misha asked. "Hm somehow I'm not in the mood for talking about it Mish" replied the dark blonde "but you still come over? I don’t want to be alone today. "He continued. The blue-eyed nodded understanding and then said "yes I do."  
Arrived in Jensen's room, he got directly his clothes down except his underpants. The blue-eyed watched him in amazement and then said "well, someone had too much wine" with a mischievous grin. Jensen looked at him skeptically "It’s so hot, maybe it's the wine, but maybe not". His skeptical look turned into a look that said I want you to show me what it is.  
Misha couldn’t resist the eyes of the other, they were so insistent on him. Without further thoughts, he pulled off his shirt and rushed forward to show Jensen what it was that made him feel like he turned up the heat. He kissed him wildly and his hands explored every inch of his body.  
The dark blond chuckled "Stop it, why am I so ticklish with you? I am never otherwise ".  
Misha grinned "because you're in love and you're not used to someone showing you what to do".  
He pushed Jensen back on the bed, bit his lower lip as he studied the other's body.  
The taller man looked at him, blushed and said, "Show me Mish!"


	12. Chapter 12

The dark-haired grinned wide and Jensen had to think of a scene with Castiel and the Leviathane and said with the same grin: now, this is going to be so much fun.  
Misha noticed that his colleague was pondering and took advantage of the moment of the carelessness of the other in which he snaked over him and kissed him, starting from below the belly button through his neck.  
Jensen could hardly breathe, he gave himself completely to the blue-eyed, he had his eyes closed, his mouth was slightly open and he clawed his hands into his dark hair.  
When Misha also let his tongue slide over his body, it had happened to him. "Mmmh never stop that," grumbled the dark blonde.  
"There it was again, this scary Leviathan grinning," Jensen thought as he looked up to see the other's reaction.  
"Let your eyes shut, I want to try something," Misha whispered to him. Jensen smiled, nodded and kept his eyes closed. The blue-eyed stood up and took two scarves from Jensen's bag, tying his hands to the frame of the bed. He lay down with one hand propped up next to the dark blond and he winced at Misha's first gentle touch.  
The blue-eyed stroked gently various places on the body of his friend, very gently and easily so that he never knew before where he will be touched next. Jensen pulled on the scarves with the ever-recurring strokes so tightly that they had now tied tightly around his wrists. As the dark-haired slowly over his hardness stroked, Jensen almost flipped out. "God! I can not stand it any longer! Touch it please ..... "groaned the dark blonde. "Not so impatient. I think I'll play a bit more! "He breathed back. "What? Oh come on, "Jensen replied and looked directly at Misha. The blue-eyed stroked his hardness again, this time a little firmer. Jensen's excitement reached out to him. He tried to free himself, but Misha had tied him well. He suddenly felt the gentle lips of the angel on his mouth, the kiss was intense and when Misha let go of him, Jensen sighed in disappointment.  
"Open your eyes, I want you to see what I'm going to do with you right now," said the dark-haired. Jensen slowly opened his eyes and then he pressed his head back onto the pillow with a loud moan as he felt his friend pull down his shorts and slowly slide his hard cock into his warm, wet mouth.  
The blue-eyed hummed again and again which made Jensen shudder each time. Misha held the cock of the dark blonde with his right hand and sucked and licked him with relish. The smaller felt the excitement of the other and also felt his own. He took the swollen hardness deeper and deeper and tried to swallow to avoid the gagging. The next time Misha swallowed, Jensen squirmed and shouted, "Mish! I .... God now "!  
Misha leaned more on him to keep him still. He increased the pace and his hand helped with fast up and down movements. Everything in Misha was bubbling, Jensen's words had made him so hard that he could hardly bear it himself. He made an effort to let him slide a little faster into his mouth and his hand rubbed tighter. As he swallowed this time, he felt everything in his friend pull together, he heard the oppressed loud that the dark blonde gave and saw his body stiffen. Then he felt the warm cum shoot into his throat, he rubbed Jensen's hardness a few times with his hand and then released it from his mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

Misha tried to untie him, but the scarves were pulled so tight that he needed a few minutes before he got him free. The taller man rubbed his wrists, gave Misha a despicable look and disappeared into the bathroom. The blue-eyed lay down on the bed and played a bit with his own hardness around, until his friend would come back. After a while he got tired and Jensen still wasn’t back from the bath. He turned and snuggled into the blanket, which smelt so wonderfully of Jensen. Shortly thereafter, Misha had already fallen asleep.  
Jensen went to the bed and stopped, "he‘s not really sleeping? Is he?“ he thought. He lay quietly and very gently behind his colleague and hugged him.

When the dark-haired woke up, it was still dark and he felt the embrace of the other, which made him smile softly. "Are you finally awake? Sleepyhead "smirked Jensen. "Did you not sleep at all?" Said the other, somewhat surprised. "Nope, I just didn’t want to miss a moment with you," the bigger one said.  
Misha turned to him and gently stroked his face with his hand and said, "We should talk now, when the day is over tomorrow, we have to face everyday life again."  
"Hm yes .... I honestly don’t know how to run this thing with us, you know I don’t think that I can talk to my wife about it and make it public .... I don’t want that. Please don’t get me wrong I regret nothing and I feel it deep inside of me .... that I'm going .... ". Misha interrupted him "I know! I understand you Jensen, I also think that we should keep it to ourselves. Nevertheless, I will talk about it with my wife. Finally, I share my life with her and that between us should not change my relationship with her! "The dark blonde had held his breath while Misha spoke and then answered" you want to tell her "? He bit his lower lip. The dark-haired lowered his head and laughed. "Why are you laughing now? Mish stop, I warn you "! whispered Jensen. "You know, Vicki and I tell each other everything, including things like that, one of the secrets of a good relationship is talking and trusting," the blue-eyed laughed.  
"Ok then I trust you and hope you do the right thing. What do I do with Jared now? " asked the dark blonde. "Hm you know him better, talk to him again if he calmed down," answered the smaller one.  
Misha got up and stretched. "Where are you going?" Jensen asked. The blue-eyed grinned and then yawned "into the bathroom. "And then he was gone.  
The bigger one leaned back and thought "I trust him he will do the right thing, otherwise everything will go wrong: woman, career some friends ..... yes I trust him". He realized how he could hardly keep his eyes open and then he fell asleep.  
The dark-haired had waited until his colleague fell asleep, he lay down and sucked in the gentle scent of his friend before he fell asleep again.


	14. Chapter 14

Misha's breath was heavy, he had to stop, he had expired himself too much. He could barely breathe, he huffed and stopped, propping his hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath. "I did not really want to run that far," he said to himself.  
The blue-eyed turned and walked slowly back towards the hotel, thinking again about his brief conversation with Jensen. "Could he handle the situation?“ he wondered.

 

The dark blonde, half-asleep, he suddenly held a note in his hand. He opened his eyes in wonderment and said, "Good morning, I'll run, we'll see us later". Terrified by what he read, he sat up and read it a second time. It seemed so sober, as if everything was as it was before. Jensen panicked if he upset him, or Misha felt not the same as he did. His thoughts revolved only around the dark haired and that stupid note. He grabbed his cell phone and searched for his friend's number, he hesitated for a moment, then put it away again. "First I take a shower, maybe I'll see him at breakfast," he thought. So he got up and took a shower. He felt like a little boy in love for the first time. Jensen couldn’t think of anything but "what the hell went wrong now?"

The blue-eyed was now back in his own room and took off his sports clothes to take a shower too. "Hopefully he'll realize, he has to know how it's going to be like when we're together," he thought as he brushed his teeth. Then he jumped into the shower and let the water run forever before he started to wash. He just needed that, a little time for himself.  
Jensen arrived punctually for breakfast as one of the first, disappointments spread in him as he saw his friend sitting nowhere. Sebastian beckoned him and so he sat down to him with a coffee. He just stared into the coffee while Sebastian talked and talked all the time. He got up and got another, when he came back, his colleague asked him "what's the matter? You look so absent. Yesterday everything was great, what happened? "  
"No, all right, I just did not sleep much, if you know what I mean?" He answered with a wink. His colleague smiled "ahhh got it" and winked back.  
Suddenly, Jensen's coffee almost fell from his hand in shock as he was about to drink, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Misha in a bad mood standing beside him. "What .... what's up you look upset?" Jensen asked. The dark haired smiled slightly, sat down and finally said, "Nothing“. Then he nibbled on his bread. "Well, somehow you're weird today," said the other. Misha just grinned. "Okay, that's my cue," Sebastian shouted, leaving the two alone.  
The dark blond didn’t dare to say anything else, so he stared back at his coffee.  
When Misha had finished eating, he took a sip of tea and then said, "Hey darling, it’s all right, but that's how it will be, when others are around us." He nudged the dark blonde and smiled cheekily. He could see the relief spread across the other's face. "I thought .... I...," he broke off. The dark haired just grinned and Jensen grinned back sheepishly.

The day was exhausting, photos, panels, autographs. But as the evening came closer, Jensen realized that it was time to say goodbye for a few weeks. Misha would go back home and he would fly back to Vancouver after a short trip home.

After the closing ceremony everybody went backstage. Jensen winked at Misha as Rich praises him, he smiled ashamed because all eyes of their colleagues were focused on Jensen at that moment. Nobody dared to say anything but everybody smiled at them. The blue-eyed felt very uncomfortable as Jensen noticed. Jensen sensed it and quickly thanked everyone and ended the awkward situation. He even noticed that he behaved like a little boy, so he left the party and went to his room to pack everything for the next day, when they had to left.   
He didn’t have much, so it was done quickly, but then he found the two scarves from last night on the bed. Jensen sat down on the bed and stared at it. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" He asked himself. He looked towards the door, he was already in his room for half an hour but Misha was not here yet. He hoped that he would come to say goodbye. He didn’t notice he spent another half hour staring at his door.  
He released himself from his rigidity, picked up his cell phone and lay down on the bed, "hey Mish, I know I can be embarrassing sometimes. I hope you don’t take this too seriously ;-) Do I see you before it goes home? "He read it again and sent it.  
When after five minutes no answer came he felt a sick feeling in his stomach, which worsened when 10 minutes were over. He opened the app and saw that his friend had read it but didn’t answer. The dark blonde brushed through his hair and swallowed the lump that was stuck in his throat. "Now write at last or come here, something," he thought. Then he "bling" opened the app and was almost a bit disappointed when he saw that it was his wife who was glad he was coming home soon. After a brief answer to his wife, Misha's answer finally arrived.


End file.
